deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flattop Jones
Floyd "Flattop" Jones Sr. is a freelance hitman, a villain from Dick Tracy comic strips and movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Flattop Jones vs. Tracer Bullet (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Flattop Jones grew up in the home of his aunt and abusive uncle, which turned him towards crime and violence. During his late teens, he married Stiletta Jones and the couple had two children, a boy and a girl. The couple later separated with Stiletta moving to Europe and taking the children. Flattop went on to make a name for himself, reaching nationwide notoriety when he engineered the Kansas City Massacre, during which a number of federal agents were killed. During World War 2, he is said to have cooperated with a German espionage ring. In 1944, Flattop was hired by a black marketeer ring to murder Detective Dick Tracy, who was become a nuisance to the organization. After initially capturing Tracy, Flattop got greedy and contacted his employers to demand more money for the job. While waiting for his payoff, the police mounted a rescue effort, which succeeded in releasing Tracy, but a police officer named Murphy was killed by Flattop. After escaping from the police, Flattop took refuge in a replica of the Santa Maria, anchored in the city lagoon. While trying to swim away from the ship, Flattop’s clothing became caught on a protruding nail and was drowned. In the 1990 live-action movie, Flattop Jones was a lieutenant of Al “Big Boy” Caprice, and was responsible for a number of murders and kidnappings. He was killed in a climactic New Year’s Eve shoot out at Club Ritz, Big Boy’s headquarters. Flattop died with a Tommy Gun in his hands. Death Battle Info Appearance Flattop is a Caucasian male of about thirty years of age, slim with dark hair and thick eyebrows. His most distinguishing feature is the flatness of the top of his head, hence his nickname. He enhances his flattop-look by parting his hair in the middle, and allowing it to curl to the sides. If he wears a hat, it tends to be a flat hat, such a beret. 'Abilities and Powers' Flattop is a very well known contract killer, sometimes referred to as an “Ace Killer.” He has a usual rate of $1,000 to murder a victim, but that amount can go up for difficult or important targets. He is an expert at tracking victims and luring them to their doom. His weapons of choice are firearms, but he is also good at fighting with his hands. Flattop is also good at evading the police, should anything go wrong with a “hit.” Weapons and Equipment Flattop likes to carries two firearms with him: * Colt M1921 Thompson submachine gun (“Tommy Gun”) – This versatile weapon can be set to either semiautomatic mode (600 RPM) or fully-automatic mode (1200 RPM). It can be fitted with either 20 or 30 round box magazines, or 500 or 100 round drum magazines. * Colt M1911A1 automatic pistol (“Colt Automatic”) – This semiautomatic pistol comes stock with a seven round magazine, but it can be fitted with a larger magazine. Flattop does not appear to have used a larger magazine. Gallery Flattop_Jones_1944.jpg|Flattop from the 1944 comic strip. Flattop Jones 1950.jpg|Flattop Jones from the 1950-52 TV series. Flattop_Jones_Cartoon.png|Flattop Jones from the 1961-62 cartoon, The Dick Tracy Show. Flattop_Archie_TV.png|Flattop from the Dick Tracy segment of the 1971-73 cartoon, Archie's TV Funnies. Flattop_1990.png|Flattop from the 1990 movie, Dick Tracy. John_Dillinger.png|John Dillinger, the inspiration for Flattop. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Criminals Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Team leaders Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains